Fives
CT-27-5555 was a clone trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Because of his assigned clone number, he was given the nickname "Fives." Around 21 BBY, during the course of the war, Fives was assigned to Domino Squad, a unit of clone cadets. The squad trained within Tipoca City's military complex, under the command of Siniteen Sergeant Bric. When the team was together, Fives and Domino Squad showed problems working with each other. While Bric expressed concern of the squad's inability to work as a team, Domino Squad's members moved past their differences. During their final test—overseen by Bric, Arcona El-Les, Jedi Master Shaak Ti, and Clone Commander Colt—the team successfully passed, which allowed Fives and the others to become clone troopers. After passing their clone cadet tests, Fives received his first assignment. The trooper stood guard at Rishi Station, a listening post located on the moon of Rishi, where he and other rookie clone troopers were stationed. The rookies troopers—which was comprised of former Domino Squad members—were watched by Sergeant O'Niner. Fives and the group of clones maintained the listening post to warn the Galactic Republic fleet of any attacks on Kamino by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The troops were present during a surprise Confederate attack on the station, when BX-series droid commandos took over the base and fortified themselves inside. Two clone officers, Commander Cody and Captain Rex, arrive at the base shortly after the attack for a routine inspection. The two met up with Fives and the remaining clone troopers and organized a plan to attack the droids. Upon regaining control of the base with the other clones, Rex ordered the station's destruction to turn off its all-clear beacon and alert a nearby Republic fleet to the imminent Separatist attack. After the base's destruction, a LAAT/i gunship soon arrived and picked up the surviving clone troopers. On board the Venator-class Star Destroyer Resolute, Fives and trooper Echo were rewarded with medals for their service and were inducted into the 501st Legion. Sometime after the destruction of the Rishi Station, Fives and Echo were reassigned back to Kamino. Along with Cody, Rex, Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, the two troopers were present when the Confederate General Grievous invaded the planet to destroy Tipoca City's cloning facilities to end the production of clone troopers. During the battle, Fives and Echo organized the city's clone cadets to help defend the city from Grievous and his battle droid reinforcements. The two 501st Legion troopers remained with the clone cadets, as they destroyed battle droids. Eventually, Grievous retreated, ending the battle. For their own efforts, Cody and Rex congratulated Fives and Echo for their bravery, and were given the status of ARC trooper. CT-27-5555 was a clone trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars.3 Around 21 BBY,4 CT-27-5555 was assigned to Domino Squad, a unit of clone cadets.3 Due to his clone designation ending with 5555, CT-27-5555 preferred to be called "Fives."5 The other Domino Squad clone cadets—Cutup, Hevy, Echo, Droidbait—preferred to call him by his clone designation number, though Fives wanted to be called by his nickname. Fives and Domino Squad trained within the planet Kamino’s capital Tipoca City. Within the city’s military complex,3 Domino Squad was being overseen by Siniteen Sergeant Bric, who oversaw the clone cadets practice in combat simulations, which placed them head-to-head with battle droids. During their simulation battles, each clone cadet, including Fives, used non-lethal weapons, so no clone could be injured during one of their simulations. Furthermore, all clone cadet squad members had to work as a team to successfully pass the simulation. Domino Squad as a team rarely got along with each other.3 During one of their combat simulation tests, Fives engaged in several arguments with fellow trooper Echo, who was calling Fives by his designation number. As the fight continued, Domino Squad member Hevy broke away from the struggling group, while Fives, Echo, Droidbait, and Cutup remained behind barricades. As the simulation test progressed, the group of individuals that were watching the group— Bric, Arcona El-Les, and Jedi Master Shaak Ti—took concern of Domino Squad's recklessness. Bric expressed the group's inability to work as a team, and wanted to send them to Tipoca City's maintenance crew, where rejected clones went. Since Domino Squad could not work as a team, Fives and the rest of the squad failed the test. Afterward, the squad departed the combat room and headed back to the complex's sleeping quarters. Inside the sleeping quarters, Fives and the other Domino Squad members listened as Echo and Hevy exchanged words. Their heated debate turned into a fight, but the brawl was broken up by the immediate arrival of Bric. Bric wanted his team to cooperate with each other, and, if they remain the same, they were a waste of his time. Outside the military complex, Bric and El-Les rallied Domino Squad, as well as other clone cadet squads, for a meeting.3 Clone Commander Colt, an ARC trooper himself, was to watch the clone cadet's final combat simulator test. If one past the test, the troopers within the squad would be promoted to a clone trooper. Colt took interest within Bravo Squad, a unit of clone cadets that past certain tests in "ARC trooper time." Fives and Domino Squad followed Bravo Squad to the combat simulator room. Once there, the clones of Domino Squad overlooked Bravo Squad. Not long after, a cadet from Bravo Squad lifted a pole on top of a citadel in the simulator room, which completed the simulation test. Entering the combat room, Domino Squad past the cadets from Bravo Squad, who teased them by saying "time to watch the Dominoes fall." However, once the simulator began, Domino Squad quickly completed certain parts of the simulation faster than their usual rate. As Fives, Echo, Droidbait and Cutup took cover, Hevy, who was destroying droids with his Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, was clearing a path for them. When Droidbait broke away from the group, however, a droid shot him in the back. Echo noticed this and yelled out for Hevy, though Hevy told him to leave Droidbait alone. He wanted his squad to head for the room's citadel, where the pole to complete the test was located. Because Echo and the other Domino Squad members left Droidbait behind, they automatically failed the test. Colt and El-Les confronted the group and told them they should not leave a man behind.After failing the test, the clone cadets departed back to their sleeping quarters. For Fives and Echo, however, the two clone cadets felt they did not belong within Domino Squad. Wanting to transfer themselves to a different clone cadet squad, Fives and Echo went to Jedi Master Shaak Ti. Yet, when Fives and Echo requested they should be moved to Bravo Squad, Ti denied their request. Ti revealed that she had faith within Domino Squad. Because of her confidence within Domino Squad, Ti allowed Domino Squad to retake the test. Watching Domino Squad, Ti joined Bric, El-les, and Colt, while the clone cadets entered the simulation room. As the test progressed, Fives and Domino Squad reached the bottom of the citadel. However, they noticed that their ascension cables in their belts were missing. Before the test, Bric took the cables to cause the clones to fail the test. Yet, the clones improvised and decided to climb blaster turrets that acceded up toward the citadel's roof. Once Hevy successfully climbed the turrets and lifted the pole on top of the citadel, Domino Squad finally completing the test. Shaak Ti and El-Les spoke positively about their efforts, and due to them working as a team and completing their final test, members of Domino Squad were allowed to become clone troopers. They each received their own medals, as a symbol for their graduation from clone cadet After several former members of Domino Squad—Echo, Cutup, Hevy, Droidbait—were given their first off-world assignment, Fives was given his first assignment as well.6 Along with the others, he was stationed at a listening post located on a moon of the planet Rishi. Under the command of Sergeant O'Niner, Fives and the clone troopers, 2 along with trooper Nub and CT-327,7 maintained the listening post to warn the Galactic Republic of any impending Separatist attacks on the nearby Kamino.2 During his time at the station, at one point, when troopers Fives and Echo joined the other stationed rookie troopers in the control room of the listening post, Sergeant O'Niner entered the room and alerted the clone troopers of a routine inspection that was planned to soon commence.2 Unbeknownst to the group of clone troopers, however, the Confederate General Grievous planned to attack Kamino in order to end the Republic's production of clone troopers. Grievous knew that if he attacked Kamino, the Rishi moon listening post would detect the attack, and the stationed clone troopers in the listening post would turn off the base's "all-clear" signal, which would alert the nearby Republic fleet. Grievous therefore deployed BX-series droid commandos in Droch-class boarding ships to take over the listening post. Meanwhile, a clone trooper raised the listening post's shield to protect the base against what appeared to be an approaching meteor shower, which was actually a group of Droch-class boarding ships. The droids soon left their transports and began their attack on the Republic base. After three commando droids shot and killed O'Niner and three other clones, the remaining clone troopers—Fives, Echo, Hevy, and Cutup—evacuated the command center by exiting through a ventilation shaft, which led them outside the listening postLeaving the ventilation shaft, the four troopers were disheartened when a Rishi eel attacked and devoured Cutup, leaving only Fives, Echo, and Hevy to defend themselves.2 Eventually, the remaining rookie clone troopers sighted the Obex,8 a Nu-class attack shuttle flown by Commander Cody and Captain Rex. The clone officers had arrived for the inspection of the listening post and were unaware of the droid attack. After the two were attacked by the invading droids, they escaped and met with Fives and the other rookie troops. Having encountered a droid commando disguised in clone armor during their skirmish with the droids, Rex demanded that the rookies remove their helmets to verify that they were indeed clones. After the three rookie troopers obeyed and removed their headgear, another Rishi moon eel attacked them. Rex used his DC-17 hand blaster to kill it with one shot to the eye, a feat that impressed the rookies. When talking with the rookie troopers, Rex dubbed them "shinies,"2 a derogatory term referring to the troopers' spotless armor that had not yet seen action in battle.8 Rex and Cody gave Fives and the other rookie troops their DC-15S blaster carbines, and Rex suggested a plan to retake the listening post. The group of clone troopers hid near the entrance of the base while Rex impersonated commando droid unit 26 by using the droid's decapitated head.2 The Clone Captain successfully tricked units 07, 08, and 09 to open the listening post's main door, allowing Fives and the clone troopers to ambush the remainder of the commando droids inside the base.7 The clones defeated the droid units, including their vibroblade-wielding leader. Nevertheless, their victory was cut short when the clone troopers noticed that General Grievous's fleet had arrived above the moon. Due to the lack of response from the commando droids, Grievous sent more battle droids to the listening post. The clones, inside the command center of the listening post, were unable to turn off the "all clear" signal because the droids had hot-wired it. Soon, a droid landing craft descended through the moon's atmosphere and landed at the listening post. With the battle droid reinforcements outnumbering the clone troopers, Rex—to the surprise of the rookie troops—ordered the complete destruction of the baseWhen both Fives and Echo told the Clone Captain that the clones' duty was to protect the base, Rex dismissed their objections, stating that if the base was destroyed, it would turn off the all-clear signal and alert the nearby Republic fleet of the impending Separatist invasion. To destroy the base, Echo offered the use of highly explosive liquid tibanna, which was used as a fuel source at the station when the Rishi moon entered its freezing cycle. While Rex and Echo went to retrieve the plunk droids that stored the liquid tibanna, Fives, Cody, and Hevy grabbed weaponry from the listening post's supply room. With their new supply of weaponry, the clones attacked the invading battle droid forces,2 buying time for Rex and Echo to wire the three plunk droids together.7 However, the remote activator to detonate the tibanna inside the plunk droids did not function properly.2 Hevy offered to stay behind and correct the problem before joining the other clones as they fled the listening post through a nearby ventilation shaft. Once outside, Rex found—to his surprise—that Hevy hadn't yet evacuated the listening post. The Clone Captain contacted Hevy via comlink, but Hevy refused to evacuate the listening post until he was able to repair the detonator. Unwilling to accept Hevy's decision, the clones ran to rescue the rookie trooper. Before they were able to reenter the facility, however, Hevy manually detonated the explosives. The listening post exploded, killing Hevy and all of the droid forces inside. Shortly thereafter, Rex, Cody, Fives, and Echo were picked up by an LAAT/i gunship that carried them off the moon.2 On board the Venator-class Star Destroyer Resolute,7 Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker awarded Fives and Echo medals for their service. Following the presentation of the medals, Rex inducted the two clones into the 501st Legion for their part in helping the Republic to thwart the Separatist attack Months after the destruction of the Rishi Station,6 the Galactic Republic found out that the Confederacy was about to invade Kamino. Fives, along with Echo, Kenobi, and Skywalker, went to Kamino. While Kenobi and Skywalker met with Shaak Ti and Kamino Prime Minister Lama Su, Fives and Echo roamed through Tipoca City's military complex. The two clones soon spotted their old clone trooper friend, 99, who was carrying a bundle of DC-15 blaster rifles. 99 was glad to see Fives and Echo, but questioned where was Hevy. When they told 99 he had given his life to save them on the Rishi moon, 99 showed the two Hevy's medal, and told them that Hevy had given it to him. When Echo told 99 about the suspected Confederate invasion of Kamino, 99 asked if he could help them in any way. When 99 departed to the facility's weaponry room to gather weapons for the clone troopers, Fives and Echo met with Commander Colt in a docking bayColt gave Fives and Echo the task to go outside on a platform bridge and "stay in a sniping position." The two 501st troopers complied and left for the bridge. Once there, the two clones situated themselves and prepared for battle. When the invasion began, Trident ships, led by Confederate General Grievous and Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress, climbed the outside structures of Tipoca City. While the ships caused structural damage to the buildings, due to their drills, battalions of B1 battle droids and Aqua droids were firing on stationed clone troopers. On the bridge, Echo and Fives utilized their DC-15 carbine blasters to shoot down the nearby droids. After 99 visited the two clones and resupplied them with ammo and thermal detonators, battle droids stormed the area, though they were destroyed when Echo tossed a detonator at them. Not long after, a squad of clone cadets approached Fives, Echo, and 99. When the squad told the clone troopers that they were separated from their clone cadet group, 99 offered to bring them back to the city's sleeping barracks.9 Once there, Clone Commander Cody and Captain Rex joined the group. When the clone officers told them they were going to fight off the droids, the clone cadets disagreed, due to their training being inadequate. Fives tried to boost the clone cadets' confidence by saying since Kamino was their home, they should defend it. 99 entered the conversation by telling the clones that he knew where the complex's armory room was. If the clones could gather enough supplies, they would be able to hold off the droids. After gathering the supplies, the clones stood behind a door, which led to a sleeping barrack room. Nearby, Grievous led a group of droids down the same hallway the clones where in. After the cyborg General ordered the droids to open the doors, a droid opened the clones' door, which revealed them. Fives and the clones began to fire at the droids, and lured them inside the barrack room. The clones took defensive positions behind crates as the droids continued their pursuit.9 Soon, however, the clones around the crates were being overwhelmed by the droids. Rex used his comlink to alert the clone cadets, whom were hidden inside sleeping bunkers, to reveal themselves to the droids. As they began to fire at the droids, Fives and the others continued as well. However, 99 noticed that the clones ran out of thermal detonators. Despite being told not to retrieve more by Rex, since it was too dangerous, 99 ignored the order and ran toward a nearby door. Yet, battle droids fired and killed the clone. After 99's death, Echo and the remaining clones destroyed the droids. After Grievous and Ventress escaped Kamino, which ended the invasion, resulting in a Republic victory, Fives and Echo joined Cody and Rex inside a docking bay. Because of their accomplishments during the invasion, both Cody and Rex promoted Fives and Echo to ARC trooper